


The Saddest Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Short One Shot, not really romance but anyways, pls Rosie if you see this message me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I really have to go."
Relationships: Black & White (Among Us), Black & Yellow (Among Us), Black/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 14





	The Saddest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true events. Every message in the 'chat' was actually sent. I just really had to write this. 
> 
> English is my second language, this isn't perfect.

I joined a game. I don't remember who the host was. I don't think it matters.  
There were only three people with me. One of them left as soon as I joined. They didn't matter. The two who stayed were Yellow (Cooka) and White (Rosie). I went to the laptaop and turned black.  
We started talking in the chat.

Rosie:  
We need more friends to join

Rosie:  
:(

Yee Haw (Me):  
I don't have any friends.

Cooka:  
We can be your friends.

Yee Haw:  
Yay!

More people started to join. I officially had a friend for this game. Yellow was apparently friends/siblings with White. At least they referred to her as 'sister'.  
We played three rounds together. In every round, we were all crewmates. I spent most of my time with Yellow. We had each other backs. When voting we told everyone that the other is safe and that White can be trusted. None of us were voted out. I don't think any of us were killed either. We kept each other safe.  
At one point White found a body. Everyone was asking where she found it but she didn't answer anything. Yellow and I told everyone that we trust her and that she didn't do it. It was later confirmed that she wasn't the impostor but still, that was weird. Later she talked normally like nothing would have happened.  
In between rounds some players changed. But me, Yellow and White stayed.  
Then after third game, Yellow left without saying anything. Everyone else left too. I decided that I should probably leave too, it was my birthday and I was gonna have guests over.

Yee Haw:  
I'll probably have to leave too.

Rosie:  
Please stay with me.

Yee Haw:  
I really want to. But I  
have guests over soon.

Rosie:  
NO!

Rosie:  
Don't leave me.

Yee Haw:  
I have to.

Rosie:  
NO

Rosie:  
NO NO NO

Yee Haw:  
This is seeiously the saddest goodbye  
I've ever had to say.

Yee Haw:  
I can write a fanfic about us.

Rosie:  
Adhlfflskldfshj

Rosie:  
NO

I felt tears in my eyes. This was just some random gal I had known for half an hour but I really didn't want to lose her. Also, she sounded so desperate trying to make me stay.

Yee Haw:  
Do you have Discord?

Rosie:  
Gdkslfkslsjdksl

Yee Haw:  
Answer me. 

Yee Haw:  
Or Tumblr

Yee Haw:  
Or IG

Yee Haw:  
Or anything

Rosie: Ok.

And then she left. Just like that. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't give any usernames, she just left. I was alone in the lobby. No one else had joined. I decided it was time to leave. Hopefully I'd meet her someday again.


End file.
